


Hacked heart

by L_Nowi



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Nowi/pseuds/L_Nowi
Summary: A.C.M.E. had become a chaos because of Carmen. But Julia couldn't understand what could have made her hack the main computer, even after everything that has happened between them two...
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Kudos: 45





	Hacked heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Being at the gates of season 3, I couldn't avoid thinking about all the moments of the show and Julia’s pov.  
> I also got motivated by “BlackRodeGJ”’s review in my fic “A Dozen Red Roses” (Fanfiction.net)  
> Carmen Sandiego belongs to Broderbund.  
> And with no further ado… I hope you enjoy it!

Julia looked at the screen without being able to articulate a word. Carmen had hacked A.C.M.E.’s main computer and had all the information from the organization. 

The door slam her boss gave made her come out of the trance. She blinked twice and stepped closer to the computer.

“Looks like your friend is not that good after all.” Zari commented in the face of such misdeed.

“There must be an explanation. She wouldn’t do it for no reason.” Julia whispered. It was impossible that she did it just because: she wasn’t like that.

“Well, that reason better be good after the mess she left us with.” She sentenced while collecting her things with the intention of leaving the room.

“I’m sure it is.” Julia answered before her partner walked out.

How could she have done that? She thought after what had happened in Stockholm they could trust each other…

They still hadn’t met since then and they had stuff to talk about, but she kept thinking what she did was for a good cause: ending V.I.L.E.

Since she met her at the train she noticed a special connexion with her without knowing her yet. That’s why she told her about her tastes when the girl asked, calling her ‘Jules’. After that, it was impossible for her to not think about how she remarked that her partner was just a travel companion, to make her understand that he wasn’t a romantic partner. She had been very obvious with that comment, and no wonder, since the first time she saw her from her car she had taken her breath away. 

But then, after coming back to her table and founding The Magna Carta, that made her opinion on Carmen stand firm. She wasn’t a thief like everyone said, but an art lover like her and she acted so no one would steal it permanently like V.I.L.E.

And the girl’s interactions didn’t stop there. They actually saw each other shortly after, both in Milan and Monaco.

In the first destination she pointed her with her weapon to sleep her, but she didn’t even wince. Instead, she asked her (or more like forced her) to model in the fashion show that was happening behind her. But what surprised her the most that night was how she asked her companions that, while she fought the models (who were under mind control through their hats), they had to do everything the young agent said. Before such a piece of trust she couldn’t do anything else but asking the boss that, instead of capturing her, they accepted her in A.C.M.E., because it was very clear that she wasn’t part of V.I.L.E. 

In Monaco she confirmed that she was starting to see the girl in a no so friend-like way, just like she kept telling herself since the very beginning. They had been told that the thieves' organization had planned a coup that night in a luxurious hotel from said place, which meant Carmen would be there too.

Her boss gave the order to go unnoticed, so she needed an evening dress for the event. Without realizing she primped herself more than planned to impress the aforementioned thief, to the point that she was calling the attention of some guests who would ask for a dance or wanted to talk and get to know her more. 

Since her arrival she couldn’t help but look for her among the crowd to see if she could spot her characteristic chestnut mane. When she finally found her she felt shivers all over her body. She was wearing a red dress that fitted her perfectly, a design really to her thief style, but with her hair collected in an elegant bow instead of let down.

She waited as patient as possible until the host of the party left Carmen free and at last she could approach her.

She surprised herself over how confident she was talking to the girl: it was like a date, and she really liked having that complicity. Without expecting it, she asked her for a vote of confidence in her mission of stealing for V.I.L.E., and she accepted in exchange of finding all the stolen objects on her door.

During that night, many times Julia rolled over her bed blushing deeply, she put a pillow in her face and screamed while moving her legs frantically. How could she have been so shameless to tell her she expected the objects in her house’s door? It was an invitation way too obvious! Maybe the girl saw her only as an ally. That invitation could have made her uncomfortable, thus making her leave the objects somewhere else and stop contacting her.

The next day, she couldn’t help going to the airport to make sure she was fine. If there was something her boss had told her numerous times is that V.I.L.E. was a dangerous organization and Carmen was alone. For the moment, she would watch out from the distance and if it was necessary to intervene, she would. Only thing she didn’t count on was losing her the very same moment she started following her. So, surprised with the girl’s escapism, she decided to go back, only to find her right on her face.

After pretending to be Carmen during the boat trip as a favor to the girl, she came back home. Since she was still wearing the trench coat and the hat, when passing in front of the mirror she had in the entrance she could avoid imitating the thief doing poses and saying random phrases.

When someone knocked on the door, she was expecting anyone except what she saw. In front of her door there were all the stolen objects alongside a beautiful bouquet of red roses. Julia couldn’t help but thank Carmen, even if she couldn’t hear her, because she wasn’t expecting at all that pretty dozen of red roses. Would the girl know that red roses symbolize love or was it just a coincidence?

The boss was getting impatient about capturing Carmen and it was in Stockholm where she decided to act.

The agent had lost count of how long they had been after a woman in red who her partners affirmed was Carmen, but she was starting to get fed up. She called her superior to remind her her proposition about admitting her in A.C.M.E. and thanks to that she got some time to be alone with the real thief, not with the bait they had been following.

What Julia didn’t count on was her coworkers thinking she was missing and attacking the young thief, leaving her disoriented in her delta wing with no fixed direction over the city.

They had started talking and she told her clearly that she knew what she was doing: stealing before V.I.L.E did it so she could return it. However, that right at the moment she told her to trust her an agent from her organization appeared had been a disaster and caused the opposite effect.

The anguish she felt every minute that passed while waiting to know Carmen’s location was horrible. She had her transmitter pen and it shouldn’t be so difficult to track her, but in that condition it was impossible to know what had happened. Zari had sprayed her with the gun to sleep her and the fact that she went flying in zigzag, with not very warm clothes and at the mercy of the swwedish weather, was not funny in the slightest. She needed to know she was safe and tell her that everything had been a misunderstanding!

She stood in shock when she found her so injured after her vehicle crashed, and on the edge of hipotermia because of the snow storm. She had so much to tell her and she found it impossible to articulate even a single word. But, when she turned to look at her and drew a gentle smile as an apology, her heart shrinked. How could she even give her a second after what had happened? She was too good and thought about others even in that condition. Seeing her smile calmed her down, but even more did it when she found out a patient from the hospital had gone missing without a trace short after being hospitalized. Julia knew it was still early, but she was sure her friends would take good care of her.

Thus, and after everything lived together, her hacking A.C.M.E.’s main computer made no sense. Julia needed answers and to get them she needed to see Carmen, to have that pending talk and understand that mishap she had caused.

**Author's Note:**

> I find it really hard to place the interactive special episode, but I think it should happen around there.  
> Thank you very much for getting here and a tight hug to my Beta: I have the poor guy fed up with talking so much about the show xD and another big hug to ShittykawaTheTrashKing for translating it!


End file.
